Whats that smell?
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Oh no!The world of Naruto has been infected by a deadly virus that embarrasses the heck out of you. Rated T for now.Don't like,don't freaking read.I.MEAN.IT.Also don't read if you don't have a sense of humor or don't have anything nice to say except if its funny...otherwise I WILL DELETE YOUR COMMENT.
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS:Sasuke,Naruto(villian),Sakura,Kakashi(victim),Neji,Jiraiya,Rock Lee,Might Gai,and the Akatsuki (AND OTHERS)

Rated: M

Genre: Humor, Rape, and other stuff

Summary: I dont really want to give too much away, but it involves the constant use of the word fart and this is based off of a fanfic I wrote a long time ago but contains some langauge and a WHOLE lot of crap scenes. This involves actual is a four part saga which is centered around a virus the people in the character section. Happens before Shippeden when before Sasuke leaves. One more thing...SAI SUCKS! Just kidding!

* * *

CH1: Kakashi Farted!

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were in Kakashi's living room meditating as a part of training,when suddenly Sakura smelled something nasty smelling.

"Do you guys smell something?" Sakura covered her nose.

"Thats probably Naruto...AGAIN." Sasuke punched Naruto's arm.

"Hey! It wasnt me this time! Honest!"Naruto glared at Sasuke.

After a few seconds, the smell got stronger and stronger until the air around them turned green.

"Kakashi, it stinks in here!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto held their noses.

"A good ninja ignores all smells in order to get his mission done. So think of something else." As soon as Kakashi got those words out of his mouth, he farted. It was so huge and so damn loud, Kakashi tumbled over, causing him to fart again but this time, this one was harder(meaning it hurt),more powerful, and more stinker, and more dangerous than the last a matter of fact, he farted so damn hard, it blew his house up, but not before making Sasuke fly through the wall(knocking him out),making Sakura fly out the window(knocking her out also),and poor Naruto(who was in front of Kakashi's counch) was sprayed with Kakshi's powerful, yet deadly funk. The aftermath of the terrible fart was so bad that there was nothing left but the rubble of Kakashi's house.

After about six minutes, Kakshi and Naruto's heads popped got out of the rubble and looked for the other two, just getting out of the shock. Naruto then tugged on Kakshi's arm as he was making sure Sakura and Sasuke were alright.

"Man" Sasuke rubbed his head, "What just happened?"

"Apparently we were ambushed by the Akatsuki." Kakashi explained.

"That explains what happened to your house" Sakura rubbed her bruised knee.

"YOU BIG FAT LIAR!YOU KNOW YOUR A TURDY LIAR!YOU CRAP HOLE!YOU FARTED!YOU FARTED SO HARD YOU ALMOST KILLED US YOU BITCH!FART FACE!HEY EVERYBODY!KAKASHI FARTED SO HARD,HE ALMOST KILLED ME AND THREE OTHER PEOPLE!AND HE FARTED SO HARD,HE BLEW HIS OWN HOUSE DOWN!"

Naruto ran off towards the Hidden Leaf village (I'm not really sure where his house is, but in this story, its in the woods) to tell everybody Kakashi had just farted.

* * *

I HOPE WHOEVERS READING THIS LIKES funniest part will be written later. If you don't like it…THEN SHUT UP! I don't like your fanfiction! Just kidding, but seriously…shut the front door. I dare you to hop out of the screen and tell me its bad…uh-huh…that's what I thought. I DIDN'T WRITE THIS TO HEAR YOU bitch about it! YOU DON'T PAY ME TO HEAR YOU BITCH ABOUT IT! SO DON'T STICK THE HELL AROUND!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the hot heat(this story is in the summertime).Normally he wouldn't run in heat as hot as this, but he REALLY needed to tell Neji he was wrong this time. He still remembered when Neji, aka Mr. know-it-all, Rock Lee, the 2nd most handsomest guy in the village (besides himself of course),and himself, had gotten into a, what Naruto called, a heated debate over Might Gai, Kakashi, and the current Rainkage (watever his name is).

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"No Kakashi could beat Gai" Neji said to Rock Lee." Gai really isn't that strong."_**

**_"That's because Master Gai can't show his true strength because he..."Rock Lee was interrupted by Naruto who walked up and kissed Rock Lee's neck from behind, though Neji didn't see it._**

**_"Oh it's you… What do you want Naruto?" Neji glared at Naruto._**

**_"Watching my sexy lady" Naruto grinned so wide, it looked like it might fall off his face._**

**_"I don't know who this 'sexy lady' is, but I think you should leave."_**

**_"Don't be like that Neji! Anyway, I agree with can Lee…Gai fart up a storm..."_**

**_"What are you talking about? We weren't..."_**

**_"He can! It's what I call 'silent but deadly'..."Naruto ran his fingers though Rock Lee's hair. "Isn't that right, Lee?"_**

**_"Uhhh..."Rock Lee was too busy blushing to actually know they were talking about._**

**_"You are just disgusting, Naruto." Neji rolled his eyes._**

**_"OK! OK! I'll go get proof! GEEZ you're such a nonbeliever Neji..."Naruto got a sly look on his face."Wanna hear a story?"_**

**_"If you'll leave faster..."Neji sighed._**

**_"Do you know that tea I gave you yesterday?"_**

**_"Yeah…what about it?"_**

**_Naruto burst out laughing. "I peed in it!"_**

**_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_**

**_Naruto ran off before Neji could catch him._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Naruto was relieved when he reached Neji's house. He knocked on the door until someone came to the door.

"Oh hello Naruto!" greeted Hinata.

"KAKASHI FARTED SO HARD HE BLEW HIS HOUSE DOWN AND ALMOST KILLED ME!" then Naruto realized it was only Hinata, aka the girl with no back bone. "Oh it's you...uhhhh..."

"Hinata..."

"Who?"

"Hinata...Neji's cousin..."

"OOOOOHHHH! Little Miss No Back Bone!From what Neji told me,he was right...this time..."

"About what?"

"You are the cause for diarrhea..."

"Why would you say that?"

"CUZ YOU'RE GIVING ME DIARRHEA RIGHT NOW! MAKE LIKE A COW AND MOOOOOVE!I GOTTA TAKE A SHIT!" Naruto pushed pass Hinata. He made a lot of unnecessary grunting noises from somewhere in the house before coming out of it. "So where's Neji at, fabric softener?"

"Fabric softener?" Hinata asked confused.

"You just softened my erection from when I saw my sexy ma-I mean lady...earlier before. It's not that I don't like you...it's that you're not from the sexy clan or club..."

"What sexy clan?"

"I think I have to go take a shit again..."Naruto went inside and came out 6 seconds after entering the house. "I'll hold it."

End Part2

* * *

**Wait…You stayed around? You have my respect…IF YOU SAY YOU READ IT OUT OF PITY LEAVE NOW! And that's the end of that. Don't get offended about my joke about Hinata being a fabric softener and someone who gives you diarrhea just by talking and/or looking at her. I really like Hinata. My jokes about the characters in the chapters I write about are not meant to be serious but for my amusement...and yours if you want. Next Chapters may contain yaoi and rape (yeah).Remember that when you read the next chapters. May contain fake character deaths. **

.


	3. Continue?

I'm not really sure if I should continue this story. If any of you do think I should, please let me know if it is worth continuing, otherwise I will either be giving it away or deleting it. In the meantime I will be working on Pein x Konan, Kisame x Itachi, Sasori x Orochimaru, and whatever Naruto pairing besides NaruSasu pops into my head. I've never really worked on NaruSasu before and I don't really want to, so don't ask.


End file.
